


Soft & Wet

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bloodplay, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Mild Blood, Multi, Pinching, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: ‘Good,’ he murmurs, cheek brushing Ryan’s cheek, ‘—‘cos I’m gonna make you cry.’ Ryan sucks in a breath taking a half step back only to find Chris in the space behind him. Ricky eyes flick to Chris as his hand comes up to twist in Ryan’s hair where it’s longer on top, pulling his head back so Ryan will expose his throat. Chris gives his throat a long lick before setting teeth to a spot just below Ryan's jaw. Ricky tuts.Ricky and Ryan are spending their night off relaxing in the hotel but a text from Chris changes their plans for a quiet evening.
Relationships: Chris "Motionles" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson/Ryan Sitkowski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Soft & Wet

‘Rick… um,’ Ryan starts. Ricky glances up from his laptop; he’s on the hotel bed editing in his headphones. Ryan’s on the bed too, sprawled on his stomach and head towards the TV so they’re top and tails, playing the latest low-res shoot ‘em up he’d downloaded to his phone.

‘What’s up?’ Ricky asks, yawning as he pulls his headphones off. They’re on a free day so they’ve been curled up in his hotel room since dinner. Ricky’s kind of been wondering when their clothes are going to come off. But Ryan hasn’t moved since they sat down, engrossed in his game, so Ricky guesses he’s tired or just isn’t feeling it so has left him be.

‘You tired?’ Ryan asks, evidently noting the yawn.

‘Not particularly,’ Ricky says, shrugging and eyeing Ryan. He scratches at the stubble on his jaw, eyes on his phone, not looking at Ricky. Ricky frowns at him wondering what he’s so twitchy about.

‘Chris text me…’ Ryan says, and Ricky suddenly has an idea what’s about to come next, ‘he was wondering if we could, um—’ Ryan shrugs. ‘y’know like, fool around… like before.’

‘Oh?’ Ricky says softly, eyes on Ryan’s profile as he picks the varnish on one of his nails. ‘Do you want to? You liked it before?’ Ricky asks.

‘Yeah, man,’ Ryan says, smiling, glancing up at him then back down to his nails. ‘I liked it a lot.’

‘Okay then,’ Ricky says with a shrug.

‘You want to?’ Ryan asks, head snapping up.

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, smirking. His palms are tingling and the fact that he can practically _smell_ Ryan’s eagerness is already turning him on.

‘Okay, cool,’ Ryan says, standing and rubbing his hands together, looking around the room like he’s not sure what he wants to do first.

‘Why don’t you grab a shower?’ Ricky says, ‘—I’ll text Chris.’ Ryan nods, bending to kiss him on the mouth before grabbing his wash bag and disappearing out of the room. Ricky taps out ‘ _green light_ ’ to Chris before closing down his laptop and giving the room a quick sweep, though he doesn’t know why the hell he’s tidying for Chris.

The shower’s still on when the knock comes and Ricky opens the door to an also obviously freshly showered Chris. Ricky puts the back of his knuckles to his cheek to feel the heat from the steam and Chris laughs.

‘Is this okay?’ Chris asks as soon as the door’s closed. He’s nervous too, fingers twisted-up in the hem of his ratty NIN shirt.

‘Yeah, it’s all good. I want to and so does Ryan,’ Ricky says, ‘—are _you_ okay?’ Chris nods, and Ryan comes out of the bathroom smiling shyly at both of them.

‘Don’t bother,’ Ricky says as Ryan goes for a t-shirt. Ryan stops in the middle of the room. He’s in his sweats and nothing else, Ricky’s not even sure he’s wearing underwear. Chris chuckles softly and Ryan dips his chin a little, not looking at him. He’s flushed too, from the hot water and from their eyes now moving over his body.

‘Do you want me to go over anything?’ Ricky asks, watching as Chris moves over to circle Ryan, close but not touching. Ricky can feel heat rising on his skin, down his throat and across his chest, between his thighs, as Chris pauses at Ryan’s back close enough for Ryan to feel his breath on his bare back.

‘No, I’m fine,’ Chris says, eyes still on Ryan. Ryan’s practically squirming in place already, and neither of them have laid a finger on him.

‘Okay, safeword’s toast,’ Ricky adds, moving towards them and unzipping his hoodie to shrug it off.

‘Toast? Why toast?’ Chris says, turning to frown at him, immediately distracted. Ricky rolls his eyes and even Ryan snorts softly.

‘Because you’ll think — _toast? Why toast?_ — and stop,’ Ricky says, grinning at his frown.

‘I don’t sound like that,’ Chris says indignantly and Ricky and Ryan laugh more. It eases something in the room and Ricky smiles at Ryan looking him over one last time.

‘You ready to start?’ he asks.

‘Yeah,’ Ryan says with a nod and Ricky steps into him taking a deep inhale, smelling the cheap, chemical smell of the hotel soap on his warm skin.

‘Good,’ he murmurs, cheek brushing Ryan’s cheek, ‘—‘cos I’m gonna make you cry.’ Ryan sucks in a breath taking a half step back only to find Chris in the space behind him. Ricky eyes flick to Chris as his hand comes up to twist in Ryan’s hair where it’s longer on top, pulling his head back so Ryan will expose his throat. Chris gives his throat a long lick before setting teeth to a spot just below Ryan's jaw. Ricky tuts.

‘No marks above the collar,’ Ricky corrects and Chris unsticks his mouth from Ryan’s skin with obvious reluctance. Ryan leaves his head rolled back on Chris' chest. Ricky takes another step closer.

‘Hold his arms, Chris,’ Ricky instructs, seeing Ryan’s eyelashes flicker. Chris does, lopping both of his arms through the crooks of Ryan’s elbows to lock his arms behind his back.

When he’s secured Ricky brings his hands up to scratch lightly over Ryan’s ribs, across his stomach and down his hip bones. Ryan wriggles, ticklish.

‘But here— I can do anything I want,’ Ricky says pressing harder, digging in and dragging, leaving raw, red lines in the wake of his chipped nails. Ryan’s quiet so Ricky does it again, until he’s broken the skin here and there and Ryan whining. Chris is kissing the side of his head, nipping and sucking his ear. Ricky can see his teeth dig into the tattoo on Ryan’s earlobe and feels a tug of heat in his gut; he fucking loves seeing them like this.

He brings his mouth to Ryan’s chest, kissing along his collar bones and down his sternum. He licks a wet stripe up the centre of his chest before moving his mouth to the fleshier pectoral. He bites. He tastes metal and Ryan makes a choked noise that tells him how much it hurt.

‘Fuck,’ Chris grunts, his eyes on Ricky as straightens running a fingertip along the row of fresh teethmarks.

‘You like it?’ Ricky asks, lifting his fingers to Ryan’s lips so he can taste the blood on them. Ryan whines softly around the digits as Ricky pushes them in and out a few more times.

‘Looks a bit uneven like that,’ Chris murmurs and Ricky laughs.

‘Y’know, you’re right,’ he agrees, bending again as Chris pulls Ryan upright. Ryan whimpers when Ricky bites him this time. Ricky close enough to see Ryan’s hard in his sweats and he lets his hand drop to hook in the waistband. He pulls it back enough so he can look at Ryan’s cock, full and flushed and pushing up against the fabric. He lets the elastic snap back.

‘ _Rick_ —’ he mumbles, but Ricky steps back so he has to pull against Chris to try and reach him. But Chris has a good grip on him so he can’t do much more than struggle in a way that makes the image go straight from Ricky’s cornea to his cock, skipping his brain like a reflex arc. _Fuck_.

‘Did you want something, Ryan?’ Ricky asks, shaking himself and moving his concentration back onto Ryan. Ryan knows better than to speak more but looks at Ricky imploringly. Ricky catches his chin, pulling his head up.

‘You want me to touch you, huh? Well, I don’t think you’ve done enough to earn that,’ he says, ‘What do you think, Chris?’

‘Not nearly enough,’ Chris agrees.

‘You want to use his mouth?’ Ricky asks Chris, eyes still on Ryan so that he can see his nostrils flare at the suggestion.

‘Yeah, okay,’ Chris says, giving Ryan a wet kiss on his cheek. Chris lets Ryan go and steps back.

‘Knees,’ Ricky says and Ryan sinks down obediently, crawling over to Chris, ass wiggling perhaps a little more than would occur naturally. So Ricky bends and slaps it; ‘—fuckin’ move.’

Ryan gasps, speeding up, and Ricky huffs out a breath, amused, knowing Ryan had got what he wanted. Chris is waiting on the bed when Ryan reaches him and Ricky stops bracketing Ryan with his legs. Ryan looks up at him.

‘Wait,’ he instructs, putting a hand on Ryan’s head to push it down, ‘—eyes on the fucking floor.’

He sits down beside Chris. Chris glances at him. He’s leant back on both hands looking at Ryan knelt, head bowed, between his legs. Ricky puts his hand between Chris’ thighs squeezing. Chris makes a muffled noise, hips pushing up into Ricky’s touch. Ricky hums, rubbing him a little more. Then Ricky kisses his cheek and Chris turns to kiss him on the lips, letting his tongue slide into Ricky’s mouth. They kiss for a long moment. Ricky pops the button on Chris’ fly and eases down the zip. He turns his head a little and Chris moves to kiss his neck.

‘Hands behind your back, Ryan,’ he says, as he gets Chris’ cock out of his underwear. Chris groans, hips flexing into his hand as Ricky strokes him. Ricky looks at Ryan. He’s trying to keep his eyes down but they keep flicking up, taking in Ricky’s fist on Chris’ cock. Ricky takes his hand away and Chris sits back a bit so Ryan can get at him. Chris steadies his cock for Ryan to take in his mouth and groans again when Ryan slides his mouth down.

Ricky cards his fingers through Ryan’s hair and grips but not tightly.

‘Okay?’ he asks softly, thumb on his cheek; he’s always a little edgy when Ryan can’t speak. But Ryan flashes him an a-okay (low so Chris can’t see) like they’re underwater and Ricky has to fight a sudden almost uncontrollable urge to laugh.

Ricky tightens his grip, holding Ryan’s head down on every other stroke making Chris pant and arch into him.

‘ _Rick_ — _fuck_ —’ Chris says, hissing through his teeth and squirming back from Ryan’s mouth. Ricky pulls Ryan up. He smudges the tears on Ryan’s cheek with the back of his knuckles. He’s a mess, gasping in air, pupils blown wide, saliva on his chin; even his nose is running. Ricky pulls his head into his lap, letting Ryan press his face to his thigh for a minute.

Chris is laying on his back on the bed panting as well.

‘You want to keep going?’ Ricky asks, eyes on the way his stomach is rising and falling as he drags in oxygen.

‘I want to fuck him,’ Chris says, pushing up on his elbows. Ricky shrugs. Ryan straightens up when Ricky takes his hands off him.

‘Did you hear that?’ Ricky asks and Ryan nods. ‘So get on the bed, I’m going to get the lube and then I want you to get yourself ready for Chris.’ Ryan nods again, cheeks mottling with a flush. ‘Hm?’ Ricky asks, noticing.

‘Don’t you want to—’ he starts but Ricky laughs.

‘I’m not sure you deserve that,’ Ricky tells him and pushes him back, getting up and stepping around him to go to his bag. He grabs the lube and turns back to them; Ryan’s naked and on all fours. Ricky gives his ass another slap and then another, since it’s stuck up in the air so temptingly. Ryan’s hisses through his teeth as Ricky admires the pair of hand prints. Chris is standing by the bed; he’s naked too now and Ricky can’t help but run a hand over his bare hip appreciatively. Chris smiles at him.

Ricky drops the lube on the bed with a muttered c’mon to Ryan, who grabs it. Ryan puts the lube on his fingers, putting his hand between his thighs to start working himself open.

The room is quiet but for their breathing and the sticky sound of Ryan slowly stretching himself. Ricky puts a knee on the mattress. Ryan doesn’t react.

Ricky looks him over, dark pink skin, shiny with lube stretched over his knuckles. He puts a hand on Ryan’s hip to stop him moving slides in a finger alongside his and Ryan grunts. Ricky can feel his body contracting around him. Ricky slaps his ass again, the sting in his hand almost almost as arousing as the outline of it on Ryan’s cheek.

Ryan’s whining, mumbling please, please, please over and over again. Ricky snags the lube squirting in on his hand and over Ryan’s skin as he adds another finger.  
  
‘What’s that?’ Ricky asks, slapping him again; the back of his thigh this time. Ryan groans, pushing back on his own fingers as well Ricky’s. He mumbles, shifting on his knees so his legs are spread wider just so he can be absolutely certain Ricky knows how much he wants it.

‘C’mon, Ry,’ Ricky says, pleased, ‘talk to me, tell me what you want.’

‘Just—’ Ryan pants, ‘fuck me, _please_.’ Ricky snorts, softly, glancing at Chris. He’s watching them, eyes black and fixed. An idea flickers across the surface of his mind; a half remembered conversation.

‘Hm, I don’t know,’ Ricky says, rocking his hand, and Ryan groans again. ‘I think you need to work for it, if you want it so bad.’ Chris laughs, soft and dark. It raises the hairs on Ricky’s arms. ‘And we’re supposed to be sharing, right?’ he says, cupping Ryan’s cheek to stretch him out just a little more. He can feel Chris get on the bed behind him.

‘What did you have in mind?’ he murmurs. Ricky can feel him close against his back now, surrounding him. His hand coming up to Ricky’s hip then down to touch him through his jeans.

‘Well,’ Ricky says, leaning back, letting his hips roll into Chris’ hand, ‘first, I want to watch him ride you.’ Chris hums, hand tightening. ‘—and then I want to fuck him while you’re still inside.’ Ryan groans at the words and Ricky can feel the reaction right through his body.

‘Yeah?’ he adds softly to Chris, twisting so he can see his expression.

‘Fuck yeah,’ Chris says and Ricky grins, withdrawing his hand from Ryan. He sits back, pulling Ryan’s back as well so Chris can get on the mattress. Ricky takes the opportunity to pinch a line of bruises up Ryan’s inner thigh. Ryan’s moaning softly, his head dropped back onto Ricky’s shoulder, hips ticking helplessly into the hand Ricky has on his stomach.

‘Go on,’ Ricky says, when Chris is on his back beneath them. Chris' hands come up for Ryan as he moves over him, legs spread over his thighs. Ricky moves behind him, grabbing the lube again. He kisses Ryan’s shoulder, then he bites leaving a purplish suck-mark. He reaches between Ryan’s thighs to put the lube on Chris' cock.

‘Show me then,’ Ricky says, moving back from them. Ryan glances at Ricky over his shoulder, as he moves his hand back to take hold of Chris’ cock and guide it into his body. Ricky swallows. He’s hot suddenly, sweating in his clothes, as he watches Ryan sink down on another man’s cock. And for that nanosecond it doesn’t matter that it’s Chris, and it doesn’t matter that Ricky’s never been jealous a day in his life. His gut burns.

Chris’ hands are on Ryan’s hips now, encouraging his movements, tattoos stark against his skin, black-painted nails digging in. They kind of look how Ricky’s hands would in that position and the thought sends another wave of heat through his body. Ricky pulls his t-shirt off. Ryan’s started to moan. Ricky feels the side of his mouth twitch. Ryan’s pretty loud — louder than he usually is — so Ricky has to assume it’s for his benefit.

Ricky pops the button of his fly and pushes his jeans and his underwear down in one. He’s a little sensitive from pressing on Chris’ hand through his jeans. When he’s naked he gets on the bed, fitting his hands over Chris’ on Ryan’s hips. Ryan makes a soft noise, leaning back into him but Ricky pushes him forward onto Chris’ chest. Chris' hand comes up to the back of his neck to keep him down. Ricky looks at where Chris cock is sinking into his hole. He swallows again.

He reaches for the lube and wets his fingers moving his hand to rub the base of Chris’ cock.

‘ _Christ_ —' Chris says, groaning as Ricky slips a finger into Ryan alongside his cock. Ryan’s gone quiet, but Ricky can tell from his breathing he’s holding on by a thread as well. Ricky strokes a hand down Ryan’s back, adding another finger. He looks down at them, they’re both flushed and panting. He can already feel his skin sticking to Ryan’s where it’s damp with sweat.

‘Do it,’ Ryan grits out, ‘Rick, _please_ —do it.’

So Ricky does; spreading lube down the length of his cock and moving closer to Ryan until he can press the tip against his hole. Ryan whines but then goes quiet again, panting as Ricky presses into him inch by inch. Ricky can see Ryan’s flesh has gone white where Chris is digging his fingers into his thighs so tightly. Ricky stops moving when hips are fitted up against Ryan’s. The pressure is almost unbearable, bright and raw, and a hair’s breadth from painful.

He puts his hand between them to feel where Ryan’s body is stretched taut and Ryan makes a noise that’s half way between a sob and a gasp. Technically, they've done this before, more than once, but that was with a toy, which is obviously much easier to angle and much less intensely _living_ than Chris' cock that's rubbing up against Ricky just perfectly right that second.

‘Fuck,’ Ricky grunts, waiting for the pressure to ease a little. Ryan shifts between them and Chris takes his hand off his neck so he can sit up more. The change in angle flips Ricky’s stomach and he has to dig his nails hard into his thigh to stop himself coming then and there.  
  
He takes a breath and takes hold of Ryan’s hips, starting to give little shallow trusts. Ryan’s hands clamp over his wrists to keep him in place, needing the support, as his back arches and Ricky hums, pleased with this show of desperation.

Chris is moving too, hips tipping up into them as much as he can with the both on top of him. One of his hands has moved on Ricky’s thigh and his other hand is over Ricky’s on Ryan’s hip. Ryan’s panting out little breathless moans and Chris is cursing softly, hand getting tighter and tighter on Ricky’s leg.

Ricky lets his hips roll faster. He’s hot everywhere, Ryan’s skin burning like a brand where they’re stuck to each other. And he’s not sure if the pulse throbbing in his cock is his or Chris’.

He slides a hand, still sticky with lube, onto Ryan’s cock and starts to stroke him quick and rough.

‘Rick,’ he says, gasping, ‘I need, _please_ , I’m going to—’

‘Come,’ Ricky says, gasping too as he feels Ryan’s body already clamping around them, ‘come, do it.’

Ricky can hear Ryan letting out another sobbing gasp but it’s as if from a great distance as Ricky's coming too, so hard it leaves his ears ringing. Ricky pants, letting his head drop onto Ryan’s shoulder.

‘Rick,’ Ryan mumbles, voice sort of wet and Ricky can feel him shaking. He jams his brain back into gear enough to carefully withdraw from Ryan.

‘It’s okay,’ Ricky says back, rubbing his sides soothingly, ‘you did so good.’ Chris is shifting too, though he’s obviously still surfacing from his orgasm as well, sitting up to help Ricky ease Ryan on the bed next to him. Ryan drops onto his back, still panting, eyes glassy.

‘Fucking hell,’ Chris grunts dropping back onto the bed as well. Ricky can see there’s come on his thighs as well as Ryan’s. He swallows. The sight sends a twist of heat through his gut but right now Ricky feels like he's been wrung dry.

‘You wanna shower?’ he asks, shaking Ryan’s leg gently.

‘Mm, give me a sec,’ Ryan says, eyes still closed. He stretches with a groan, then lets himself go limp, arm across Chris’ stomach. Chris reaches for him, pulling him onto him a bit so Ricky has room to lay on his other side. Ricky lies down and Ryan turns into him, warm against his side. They lay quiet.

Ricky can hear Ryan start to snore softly and turns his head. Chris is petting his hair absently, eyes on the ceiling.

‘You did good too,’ Chris says, lifting his hand to stroke over his cheekbone when he sees Ricky looking at him. Ricky snorts softly, though he’s weirdly gratified. He settles into Ryan, head tucked into his neck, and closes his eyes letting the sound of their breathing lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say, my lizard brain definitely took the wheel on this one... apologies for the kinda gross title, it's a Prince song and I thought it was funny...
> 
> (ps Leann, if you're reading this, I have a draft of what we discussed and it's super cute, it just needs some fermenting time 😅)
> 
> [xyours-eternallyx](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/xyours-eternallyx) on tumblr 🙌


End file.
